Our Grand Finale
by The Neon Catz
Summary: All good things must come to an end. NeonClan Monthly Writing Contest April 2016.
They all stood there on the platform. Old friends, and those just met. They had been victorious in their battles. Their enemies vanquished once and for all. The door was waiting. Everyone was ready. A young man, who had grown quite a bit over the course of this journey, reached for the doorknob.

It took some getting used to, this old planet turned new. This universe they had created. Lots of rebuilding was needed. Before long, carapacians thrived in a town built of large cans, lead by two in particular. The parcel mistress turned mendicant, who had briefly felt an unstoppable power, who was now pleased to be on a safe planet surrounded by friends. The vagabond who liked to called himself a mayor, who was now a true mayor and finally at peace with the universe. The two of them made plans, for the immediate future and long-term. The city of cans was in good hands.

A human girl made her way into a cave, alongside a troll girl carrying a peculiar egg. The two of them were always inseparable, and now was no exception. The troll girl was preparing to revive her race by giving the egg - the matriorb - a proper home beneath the planet's surface. Just hatching the egg would be a trial, not to mention the challenge of raising a mother grub. But the troll girl and her human companion had been through unimaginable things, and resurrecting a species was not the hardest thing they'd done. Their eyes met as they began their descent, and they shared a comforting smile. Whatever came next, they would take it on together.

Another troll girl sat underneath a leafy tree, sheltering from the summer heat. Though she could not see the planet's beauty with her eyes, she could sense it with the rest of her being effortlessly. She contemplated on memories of the past. Memories from her life, and memories from a different version of herself, a version of herself who had done questionable things and suffered unbelievable hardships, a version of herself who had died begging a human boy to fix what had been done. And he had. Thanks to him, she didn't kill her friend, even when she thought it would save them if she did. Her friend fixed everything, stabilized everyone, prepared them for the final fight. Then she went to destroy the ultimate evil with the ultimate weapon and an army of ghosts behind her.

She never returned.

Nobody knew what exactly happened to her, but they did know that the ultimate evil had been apprehended, at least for a good while. The troll girl sitting under the tree had come to a sense of closure regarding this friend of hers. This friend of hers who had helped everyone greatly on the journey to the new session, this friend of hers who she could keep nothing from. This friend of hers who had paralyzed someone and killed another, and was the reason why this troll girl underneath the tree couldn't see this planet's beauty, or anything for that matter.

The blind troll girl silently wished her friend well, wherever her final destination may be.

A troll boy was sitting next to a human boy who had become very important to him. The troll boy had been filled with anger most of his life. Anger at his friends, anger at his planet, anger at himself. Now, he was content. Sure, someone might do something to piss him off, but he didn't let it get to him. He looked at his human matesprite and thought about all the friends he had made that he never anticipated. What a loveable bunch of nerds they all were. He couldn't imagine living without any of them. He lay down and closed his eyes. This was a damn nice planet. No killer sun, no monsters, no oppressive caste system, no unbeatable bosses. Life was good.

Not far away, two human boys played a game of soccer. One of them had grown up all alone on a flooded planet devoid of human life, and knew little to nothing about sports. He had caught on quickly to the idea of soccer, and gave his companion a run for his money. If money existed in this new world. Which it didn't, because it was unnecessary. The pair had a very complicated sort of relationship, and they'd had it for a while. Now they had a sort of understanding with each other, and though they weren't what they once were, they remained very close.

Another human girl watered the flowers she had planted some time ago. They were in full bloom, and in so many colors! So much had changed over the past few years, but her passion for horticulture was still strong. Sometimes she grew nostalgic for her old life before she had even heard of the game called Sburb, when she lived with her dog on a volcanic island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean. However, this new life was even better, because she was not all alone with only her dog and some online friends to talk to. She had so many new friends now! For example, a girl she could see tending to some of the plants further down. She had met this girl fairly recently compared to the others, but she was a friend nonetheless. She had shown an exceptional skill for nurturing plants, most likely because of her abilities as a fully realized Maid of Life.

God tier powers mattered little anymore, because there were no great threats that required their use. A few still enjoyed flying, and who wouldn't? A couple in particular enjoyed zooming about in the skies without a care in the world. There they went now, dipping and turning in the atmosphere above. The two human girls on the ground grinned at each other, and went about their gardening business.

The two humans flying through the sky together were full of exhilaration. An interesting pair they were. One with powers of breath, the other with powers of void. It had been no surprise to anyone when they began to date, and everyone agreed that they made a nice couple. They made their descent to the ground and met each other's eyes. His were a deep blue, hers a startling pink. He smiled, and she laughed out of sheer happiness. They walked over to their friend, the only one of her kind on this planet. A cherub was what she was, and she acted as sweet and nice as anyone could think possible. She was a close friend of the pink-eyed girl, and the trio of them started walking over to where the rest of their friends were.

The young man, who had stood in his room a long time ago on his thirteenth birthday, waiting to play a game with his friends, felt truly happy for the first time in a while. His world was entirely new, but he had his friends and that's all that mattered.

This was the grand finale they truly deserved.


End file.
